


I believe in a God who doesn't believe in me

by Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low



Series: twenty one pilots poem [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Heart Break, Jealousy, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low/pseuds/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little poem I made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe in a God who doesn't believe in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this another poem based off the positive feedback of my last story.  
> Trigger warning for self harm.

I relapsed again  
Hoping for an end  
You said you would always care  
How about now kissing the girl with ugly hair  
I just want you here  
So you can see all the pain and despair  
You caused when I cared too much  
I just want you home  
I wish I didn't care  
But you won't hear  
My screams when I scrub my body until I bleed  
Hoping one day these memories will let me be  
How could you care about my jail cell when your free  
While I wish I was dead on a tree

How could you live with this  
Being so mean to hurt me through words  
Wishing I could say something just to make it worse  
But you wouldn't care of course.  
Could I just wipe the slate of my mind  
It should be easier with time  
But it's making the blood easier to find  
I tried to draw the line  
And stop  
But just like your forever it was another lie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.  
> Kudos and feedback positive or negative is appreciated.


End file.
